Margaret Moonlight
"Moonlight" redirects here. For another character whose surname is erroneously credited as Moonlight, see Alice Twilight. Margaret Moonlight, 'also known as '"Goddess of death" 'is a character in ''No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. She is the 4th ranked UAA assassin; both her age and nationality are unknown. She wields le croissant du ange, a pair of scythes with powerful cannons in the polearm, and displays the superhuman ability to teleport. Her weapons and Gothic Lolita clothing ties into her motif of the Grim Reaper. She is first encountered by Travis Touchdown on the rooftop of Supermarket Guan's, whistling her theme, "Philistine"; according to Sylvia, the song is the last thing her victims ever hear. She fights and is ultimately killed by Touchdown when he impales her through the torso and slices out her midsection, disemboweling her. But not before Travis tells her that he has memorized her song. Appearance And Personality Margaret has blond hair, blue eyes and dresses in the gothic lolitia style. Her outfit and weapons all have a grim reaper motif. Margaret seemed to be honorable and enjoyed music and fighting. She has an extensive vocabulary and shows no fear of death concerning herself on whether Travis memorized her song or not. Story Margaret Moonlight's ranking battle took place on top of the roof of Supermarket Guan's where she meets Travis Touchdown. She whistles her theme and asks him if he's heard of it, but he just replies with "Nope". She then says of sad that is and offers to teach him her song implying that he'll learn the song before he dies. She puts up a tough fight, but after loosing both her weopons she is impaled by Travis's Beam Katana, she then asks him what he thought of the song and he replies that it was catchy (good tune). He then slices out her midsection, disemboweling her and in her last moments she asks him if he remebered her song. He said "100%" and then she described her pleasure as "Sublime". She then fell to the ground in her own blood and then Sylvia appears in her helicopter stating "One down" and then Travis finishes her sentence by saying "Three to go". He then walk into the moonlight as he whistles Margaret's theme song. Powers and Abilities Margaret uses a dual sniper weapon that also doubles as scythe that are found near the trigger of the gun. She holds each sniper under her arms to make it easier to fire and when she uses them as scythes she holds a grip on the barrel of the gun and uses strong slashes to send her enemies flying.Margaret has abilities similiar to ghost as Margaret has the ability of teleporting by slowly fading and reapearing somewhere else. She maybe also able to defy gravity for a short period of time since she is able to float for a certain amount of time. Philistine Reaper, Reaper that's what people call me!'' '' ''Why? Cause they all die''! ' ''When I sing, I end their lives You act as though payback makes you a noble man, is that a fact? Well you're a goddamn philistine! (x2) Requiem aeternum Bullets right through the sternum Lullaby to hell, babe Reaper's got your name! Margaret is Greek you geek it means 'a pearl' I'm a pure girl Boys cannot crack this oyster shell So go on whip around that sword like you're the best, it's such a bore Another hero? Oh, please! (x2) ...Requiem eternal... ...Reaper has come, sinner... Thigh-high socks are my absolute territory Go on and drool; the otaku cannot resist You think the fire in your eyes makes you a tiger in disguise? Dream on, you goddamn pussy! (Repeat all x2) '' ''Margaret's past When Alice Twilight or Moonlight is seen burning pictures, Margaret can be see in several pictures. It seems she had a close relationship with Margaret. It could be assumed that they are sisters, but the accent difference is to be questioned, however if Margaret was Alice's daughter and raised in America it could explain Margaret's American accent. Quotes "Do you know this song?" (To Travis) "How tragic, then let me teach you" "Rivetting Melody isn't it?" "That is so sublime." (During Battle) "How beautiful the moon is" "Here I come" "Perish" "I will not be banished" Trivia * The line 'Thigh high socks are my absolute territory' is a reference to the style of Zettai Ryouiki, which literally translates to absolute territory. * Margaret Moonlight coresponds with the location of her battle, under the moon. Category:Assassins Category:Characters Category:Females Category:No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle Category:No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle characters Category:United Assassins Association